


【盾冬】Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 一起经历坠机，一起来到现代，一起公路旅行……听上去很好，不是吗？除非你对同性恋平权一无所知，还有一场长达八十年的争执需要解决。





	【盾冬】Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together

1

 

巴基听到收音机的声音。

“……又一记投球，是高飞界外球，那么与道奇队的比分为四比四平手。”

他想移动手指，肌肉却一直发软，血管也锈住了，四肢虽然有感觉但仿佛不是自己的。他在哪儿？眨眼，他看到薄纱窗帘，被太阳烘烤得几乎半透明，微风吹进屋内，墙纸漆成淡绿色与白色。电风扇，床头灯，药柜，收音机……这是病房吗？

“……计分毫无悬念，他挥动球棒，这位小伙子有能力再次让对方三振出局。”

头很痛，一些画面浮现出来，瓦尔基里，炸弹，坠机，冰霜，史蒂夫，史蒂夫……

一声咕哝，他循声望去，太好了，史蒂夫在这里，和自己一样视线朦胧，茫然无措。“巴基？”对方沙哑地挤出声音，巴基比了个噤声手势。

“……本场在埃比茨棒球场进行的比赛真是太精彩了，费城人队把局面控制在四比四平手，而道奇队还有三人在场上……”

他们缓慢起身，门锁发出来的动静让他们同时回头。一个军装护士走进来，“下午好，”她笑吟吟地开口，“罗杰斯队长，巴恩斯中士。”

“彼得·雷瑟以一记投入公园的——”

“我们在哪儿？”

“纽约的一间术后恢复室。”

“……道奇队以八比四领先了，道奇队——”

“我们究竟在哪儿？”

护士的微笑僵在脸上，“我不太明白你的意思。”

“真是一场精彩绝伦的比赛啊，大家——”

他们交换了一道眼神，“跑。”巴基说。

* * *

 

奔跑。

玻璃大楼，光滑得能映出人影的走廊，随处可见的黑衣人以及他们手里会发出响声的奇异装置，对讲机？巴基猛地撞开一个人，险些滑倒，史蒂夫一把拽起他继续飞奔——有时候他会忘了这个，忘了眼前这个金发大个子究竟能跑得多快——他的肺叶要着火了，拦路的士兵队伍被他们冲得四分五裂，巴基抢了一把枪。

应该是枪吧，和以前不一样了，更轻，材质更好，不过原理总应该差不多。他们跑到大街上，天，那么多的人，那么多的直入云霄的建筑，眼花缭乱的标志牌扑面而来，汽笛声——那是汽车吗？

奔跑。

追他们的人从流线型的钢铁坦克里跳下来——就当是汽车吧。史蒂夫用极快的速度把他往身后挡。这个混球，巴基闪出这道固执的壁垒，拿着他的枪。

“等一等！”

独眼黑人，黑风衣，气定神闲的模样就像来听音乐会。“两位，先等一等。”对方说。

他不像要谈话的样子，身后的士兵还端着枪，枪口齐刷刷对着他们的脸。该死，这是什么鬼地方，希特勒的地盘？

“先放松一些，收起武器，”独眼人说，“我们谈谈。”

史蒂夫的眼睛斜向右上方，迅速打出一个难以觉察的手势：狙击手。

已经迟了。

枪声。

巴基差点摔倒，史蒂夫撞开了他，该死的超级士兵反应神经。他中枪了吗？史蒂夫中枪了吗？巴基吼出他从法国战场上学来的脏话，抱住史蒂夫沉甸甸的身躯迅速转身。

奔跑。

史蒂夫没事，没有血流出来，他还在呼吸而且渐渐跟上了巴基的脚步。“是麻醉枪。”史蒂夫丢掉扎在臂上的针管，他的眼神变了，怒气几乎化为实体，因为这帮混蛋居然敢当着他的面冲巴基开枪。

奔跑。

汽车向他们冲来，空气里传出刺耳的刹车声，史蒂夫不顾一切地迎上去，一拳就把窗户打裂了。

天哪。

玻璃碎片飞得到处都是，巴基转身掩护他的队长，用一连串子弹逼走试图接近他们的人。史蒂夫补上两拳，三拳，窗户彻底报废了，驾驶员被硬生生拽了出来，因为他同样穿着碍眼的黑衣所以巴基一点也不想说抱歉。他们用最快的速度爬进车内，巴基开车，这玩意儿他一点都搞不明白要怎么开，但是不管了，油门，撞飞一串路障，勉强躲开追赶他们的其他车子，跌跌撞撞，冲上大路。

奔跑。

他往路最宽的地方开，这真的是路吗？为什么路是立体的，像蜘蛛网一样一条叠着一条？为什么到处都有那么多的车？他快要在车流中迷失了，史蒂夫在副驾上呻吟，努力摆脱镇静剂带来的影响。无论他们对他打了什么肯定是超级士兵强化版本的，那帮黑衣混球研究过史蒂夫了，搞不好还趁他昏迷的时候取过他的血，切开过他。一想到这里巴基就怒火中烧，指头死死掐着方向盘，骨节咯咯作响。

奔跑。

* * *

 

数小时后，天已经黑了。

车里很冷，因为少了一扇窗户，冷风一直嗖嗖往里灌。如果路牌写得没错的话，他们已经靠近俄亥俄州了，但史蒂夫真的很难信以为真，随军演出的时候他来过这里，一路上的所见所闻都和记忆中相差甚远。

巴基打开车门，滑进驾驶位，递给他一瓶水还有一张废报纸，“看看日期。”他嘶哑地说，嘴角拧成一个僵硬到滑稽的弧度。史蒂夫接过报纸，上面的日期写着2012年。

“假的。”

“真的，”巴基苦笑，“我翻过垃圾桶，找到三月的杂志，五月的报纸，哦对了，还有生产日期是一月的牛奶。你猜怎么的？它们的年份都是一样的。”

好一会儿没人说话。

“这太荒唐了。”

看看周围，他不认识这鬼地方，除了树和天空还是记忆中的样子，那些路牌，车，沿街设立的住宅区还有并排的小房子，工厂，加油站，全然陌生。

“但某种意义上这也说得通了，”他干涩地吞咽了一下，“我们活到了七十年后？”

巴基点了点头，“我猜是冰封的关系。”他缓慢地说。史蒂夫的脑海里顿时浮现出无数画面，机舱，下坠，渗入的海水和逐渐结冰的玻璃。他抱着巴基，绝望之中说了很多他根本不敢说出的话，不，不——

他条件反射般扫了巴基一眼，对方脸上没有任何异样。也许巴基根本不记得，或者不在乎，毕竟——当时他们都要死了，不是吗？

反正现在也不是想那些的时候。

巴基扔过来一摞捡来的衣物，“现在居然有衣物捐助箱这种东西。”他一边咕哝一边穿自己的。史蒂夫漫不经心地提上裤子，爬出车外。时间已经是午夜了，没有地图，没有计划，没有朋友，只有无边无际的田野和星星点点的街灯。

“走，”他用上了美国队长最冷静的语调，“我们得丢掉这辆车。”

巴基蹭地一声站起来，用军人一般的效率完成了这项任务。他们把车上能用的东西都装进一个帆布包，两把枪，水，少量纸币，只有这些了。谨慎起见，他们把不认识或者没把握的东西全留在车内，整辆车藏进田地，天一亮别人应该就能发现它。

“我们去哪儿？”巴基问。

史蒂夫烦躁地叹了口气，“再找一辆车，”这是他唯一能想出来的计划，“继续向前。”

* * *

 

俄亥俄州，荒无人烟，到处都是农田。坦白说这样的景色还算不错，不过两人都没什么欣赏的心思。一场大雨之后他们的车变得邋邋遢遢，窗户糊满飞溅的泥浆，史蒂夫默默向某个不知在何处的车主说了无数遍对不起。一路走来，他和巴基还是没什么交流，这种僵局般的沉默像一股憋闷的浊气堵塞了他的肺。此刻他有点困了，想打哈欠，赶紧抓过咖啡猛灌一口，把倦意和苦味一起吞到了胃中。

“现在的总统是谁？”放下杯子，他咕哝。

“不知道，”巴基耸耸肩，“你想找个路人问问吗？”

史蒂夫报以生硬的笑声，他不想再被当成白痴了。这不是没发生过，大约半天前他试着向一个满臂纹身的汉堡店店员问路时，就被对方狠狠取笑了口音。

“至少大街上没有人说德语。”

“嗯哼。”

“似乎也没在打仗了。”

“所以我们赢了，”巴基慢吞吞咬了一口汉堡，“操，味道真怪。”

食物的味道变了，说不上是好事还是坏事。气氛温馨的杂货店似乎也不多见了，到处都是立着同样招牌的连锁店。他们需要情报，但与人交流总是会有风险，没办法，他们花了很多时间去翻垃圾，结果发现有太多食物被浪费掉了。真够荒唐的，这些东西他们以前都吃不起，现在却躺在垃圾堆里，上面爬满苍蝇。

一段漫长的行驶后，他们换了一辆更不起眼的小货车。巴基还偷到一个似乎人人都有的长方形小屏幕——手机，似乎是叫这个，但他们都不会用。史蒂夫开车的时候他一直在鼓捣它，折腾了一天以后，它没电了。

“中看不中用的玩意儿。”巴基气冲冲地扔了它。

逃亡第三天史蒂夫才发现车上有收音机，新闻里提到纽约出现枪战，但神盾局负责人宣称那只是演习。

神盾局？

又一个没人理解的新名词。

自从离开纽约以后追兵再没出现过，但他们还是不放心，没人知道那个黑衣独眼人究竟要做什么，对方用的是麻醉枪，也许只是想谈谈？

谁知道呢。

现在是逃亡第五天，他们精疲力竭，合眼的时间加起来还不到十小时。

反正他们已经睡得够久了。

 

2

 

这里是印第安纳州，加油站。巴基拉紧兜帽，幻想自己是个潜入九头蛇营地的间谍。

他真这么干过，他的德语就是那时候学的，九头蛇占领了法国东部一个小村庄，大量平民被当作人质，盟军无法直接进攻，只能指望咆哮突击队替他们开路。巴基和杜根是第一批侦查小队，他们穿上偷来的德军制服，试图深入敌后以取得情报。

某种意义上，他现在做的事情也差不多。

风中弥漫着尘土和阳光的味道，他走到加油站的屋檐下，假装对报刊栏上的宣传小册子很感兴趣。这个地方视野很好，可以看到来来往往的车辆和顾客。有一家人正在不远处的阳伞下休息，巴基得克制住自己不去频繁偷瞄他们，虽然他真的很好奇，为什么他们要用一根白色电线连接自己的手机和金属小方块，哦等等，男人把金属小方块放到嘴边，那竟然是个打火机？

二十一世纪真是太诡异了。

一分钟后，商店的玻璃门打开了，哦，这门原来是感应式的，难怪里头看起来在营业却大门紧锁。巴基两手揣在外套兜里，缓步入内，一个穿粉红色无袖T恤的女孩抬起头，她看起来是收银员。为了避免露馅，巴基冲她展露迷人的微笑。

对方也笑了笑。

太好了，看来新世纪的人并不像史蒂夫说的那么“不懂礼貌”，他默默给这个形容打上引号。让他来是对的，史蒂夫那个性一辈子都当不了间谍，昨天他都快和一个鼻子上扎着金属钉的人打起来了。

白痴史蒂夫。

他去货架上挑东西。能量饮料？宣传词很是诱人，但颜色简直跟小便似的。他拿了两瓶，又拿了一些饼干，蛋白质能量棒听起来似乎很有用，他还拿了新外套，上面印着“欢迎来到印第安纳”，但他依旧没有找到地图。

他把所有东西都堆到收银台上，开始用七十年前的方式和收银员调情。

效果很好。女孩冲他抛媚眼，要给他留电话号码。当他问到这里有没有地图时，女孩眨眨眼，似乎对这个问题感到困惑，接着她开始向他推荐一种叫做“WIFI”和“GPS”的玩意儿。

“你也可以问问谷歌地图。”她最后说。

这究竟是个人名还是什么东西的缩写，“那么在哪里能找到他？”

女孩瞬间安静下来，该死，他搞砸了。

他只能用玩笑来掩盖这一时失言，逃似的离开了商店。他感到女孩还在打量他的背影，所以他急匆匆往史蒂夫停车的方向走，半路刹住，他想起他的任务还没全部完成。

于是他又折回去，站在一跟立柱下，妄图让角落的阴影挡住他的全部身躯。又过了十分钟，他转身走向停车场。“我学会了，史蒂夫，”他拉开车门的时候说，“开进去，自助加油，向一台机器付钱，有些人刷小卡片，不过有个看起来六十多的老女人用的是现钞。”

“六十岁，”一个陌生男声横插进来，“她都能当你们的女儿了。”

* * *

 

是独眼男。

他倚着后备箱，端着一个纸杯悠悠地喝咖啡。史蒂夫站在旁边，用微不可见的肢体语言告诉巴基：我检查过了，只有他一个人。

“公路旅行还愉快吗，两位？”独眼男边说边走上前，向巴基伸出一只手，“尼克·弗瑞。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基干巴巴地说。

“很抱歉我们在时代广场上向你们开枪，”弗瑞说，“我们中的部分人不想让你们就这样离开。”

“你们？”

“神盾局。”

史蒂夫哼了声，态度尖锐，“保护世界的组织？”

弗瑞面无表情地瞥向他，“全称国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局，我们的创立人之一是佩吉·卡特。”

史蒂夫似乎被什么给噎住了。

弗瑞开始讲神盾局的历史，巴基留意到里面不断出现的人名，卡特特工，卡特，佩吉。他默默咬住嘴唇，七十年了，他依旧能看到这个名字对史蒂夫的影响力。他一点都不奇怪，过去他曾无数次想象史蒂夫和佩吉结婚，生下很多很多孩子，他自己则是住在两条街区外的巴恩斯叔叔，脾气古怪终生未婚，只有感恩节才会去他们家吃晚餐。

这就是他的想法，关于他们两个，这就是他能想象的最好结局了。直到他和史蒂夫一起把飞机开进了海里，佩吉的声音消失在滋滋作响的电流中，史蒂夫抱紧他，对他说了那句话。

该死。

“巴基，”史蒂夫抓住他的手臂，“巴克。”

他清醒过来，这才意识到自己思绪已经飘远了，他有点不敢看史蒂夫的脸，转而盯着弗瑞。对方毫不客气地直视他们，没发表任何评论，从自己外套的口袋里掏出一把钥匙，“拿着。”

史蒂夫表情茫然，他下意识地按下上面的按钮，滴滴，离他们不远的一辆黑色福特发出清晰的开锁声。

“还有这个，”弗瑞从另一个口袋里拿出一个文件袋裹着的东西，“驾照，身份证，信用卡，分别登记在史蒂夫·亚特兰特和詹姆斯·哈珀名下，照片是你们的照片。哦对了，还有这个——”

他拿出两部手机塞给他们，“保持联络。”

“我被搞糊涂了，”巴基皱起眉头，“你们到底想干什么？”

“你们想旅行，我们就让你们去旅行，”弗瑞轻描淡写地说，“给你们一点时间适应现状。”

“给我们一点时间？”史蒂夫抓住了重点。

“我们不能放两个二战老兵在外面晃悠太久，其中一个还是美国队长，”弗瑞坦言道，“你们还是得回来，神盾局需要你们，世界也需要。”

整整五分钟，所有人都一言不发。

突然，史蒂夫干脆利落地走向他们的新车，肩膀紧绷，巴基能看出其中蕴藏的愤怒。“不告而别？说好的上世纪绅士风度呢？”弗瑞在后面咕哝。没人理他，两人各自钻进车内，史蒂夫两手搭在方向盘上，试图说点什么，但又欲言又止。

巴基抢了他的话头，“佩吉还活着。”

史蒂夫像被人打了一拳，他的脸色有一瞬间被一种古怪的希望控制了，但又被压抑下去。巴基移开目光，感觉自己的喉咙在和大脑搏斗，一些话争先恐后地冒出来，他吸了一口气，“你应该去见见佩吉。”

史蒂夫紧紧盯着他，眉宇间有一道深不见底的沟壑。

“真的，”巴基重复了一遍，“你应该去见见她，我们去问弗瑞她住在哪儿。”

“我们在休假。”

“嗯哼，从非法逃亡到合法休假了——”

“我们，”史蒂夫着重强调了这个词，“在休假。”

巴基不作声了。

史蒂夫发动汽车，他的眼神依旧黏在巴基脸上，像是要从他的表情里搜索到什么特别的东西。巴基不知道他找到了没有，片刻之后史蒂夫收回视线，他们的车慢慢驶离加油站，汇入傍晚的车流中。

 

3

 

他们总是为此争执。

“佩吉说她想和我跳舞，她的眼神——上帝，巴基，我觉得她对我有好感，但我——我没有正面回应。”

“天哪你是个白痴么，你居然让姑娘主动？”

“我不确定，我不应该——巴基，我们十六岁的时候——”

“那只是一个意外，史蒂夫，还要我说多少次，那是意外！”

“意外会让你爬上好朋友的床，意外会让你伸手放进他的睡裤？”

“史蒂夫，我不想谈这个。答应她，拜托你了。”

“这是你的要求，是吗？巴克，告诉我这是你想要的——为什么不看我的眼睛，巴克？”

他们总是为此争执。

他们的争执永远以沉默告终。他知道巴基在想什么，那是一个错误，他们不该在一起，男人和男人不能在一起。他知道那个红钩区的男孩吉姆，喜欢男人，被众人耻笑，“你这小娘炮，臭婊子，鸡奸犯，为什么你不穿裙子？你这老二留着有什么用？不如割了吧。”

他被殴打，被逐出社区，他们都看到了，他和巴基，眼睁睁地看着吉姆一瘸一拐，消失在街口。一帮醉酒的小混混跟在后面大喊“去死吧你这变态”，他清楚地记得自己脸上的愤怒，也记得内心的恐惧。现在是吉姆，下一个可能就是他，或者巴基——

同性恋不会有好下场。

可是为什么？凭什么？他苦苦挣扎，想要找到一个爱情和现实的平衡点，可巴基却不停地把他往外推。佩吉简直是巴基心目中的救世主，他恨不得史蒂夫从此像块口香糖一样黏在她身上，黏一辈子。这样他就解脱了，他们都解脱了，天啊。

坠机的那一刻是他最后的机会。

他对巴基说他爱他。

他忘了巴基有没有回应，死亡来得如此之快，他们拥抱在一起，直到寂静降临。

* * *

 

伊利诺伊州，芝加哥，林肯之乡，他们走马观花一般掠了过去。密苏里州，这里所有的旅游手册都在极力推荐66号公路，但他们都不知道这路有什么特别的。考虑到他们现在不是逃犯了，他们大可以直奔各大景点，或者在繁华地区乱窜。但是一路走来，住宿，购物，看风景，两人都只保留最基本的交流，就像一对濒临分手的情侣一般没完没了地僵持着，谁都不愿意改变。

其实，这样的胶着不过就是一层窗户纸，只要有一个人伸出手来，一捅就破了。

可他们都不是容易妥协的人。

“所以，”巴基打破了沉默，“你有什么想法吗？”

“我们在哪儿？”史蒂夫看向车窗外，汽车沿着干净的现代化公路慢慢驶入了一个绿化极好的广场，要放在以前，史蒂夫会认为这里是有钱人的豪宅区，要不就是政府大楼。

“不知道，”巴基耸肩，“我只是往人多的地方开，看来方圆几里的车流最终都汇入了这里。”

他们跟着车流左拐右拐，“停车场。”史蒂夫指着外面的路牌。五分钟后，他们下车，茫然四顾。前方有一幢风格别致的建筑，有点像火车站的出入口。精心修剪过的花坛旁边人潮涌动，队伍排得一眼望不到头。

“像个游乐场，或者动物园一类的，”巴基说着跟上了队伍末尾，“嘿，还记得科尼岛吗？”

“嗯，我吐得一塌糊涂。”

巴基笑了，“进去看看吧。”

他们买了两张票（真贵），正式步入园区。周围都是家长和孩子，要不就是半大不小的年轻人，吵吵嚷嚷，吱哇乱叫。史蒂夫恍惚意识到今天是星期六，他必须小心躲闪那些横冲直撞的孩子，他们穿着五颜六色的衣服，拿着带彩灯的玩具，一个个圆润得仿佛保龄球似的。至少二十一世纪的孩子比他那时健康多了，他想。

巴基用胳膊捅了捅他，“想来张合影吗？”

他同意了，于是他们以巨大的非洲象标本为背景拍了一张，园区的工作人员告诉他们去APP上付费打印照片，一句话里史蒂夫只听懂了一到两个词。巴基也没听懂，所以一路上他们都在瞎猜那些词汇的意思。气氛似乎轻松了一些，从好的方面说，他和巴基终于有话题可聊了，哪怕这些话题只是互相埋怨周围的变化。

“为什么礼品店有那么多人？”巴基问。

史蒂夫耸肩。

“为什么花坛要修成迷宫的样子，”巴基吐了吐舌头，“为什么到处都有音乐声？”

史蒂夫指了指草丛里的音响。

几个年轻人玩气枪射击游戏，似乎只要打中一定数量的气球就能得到奖励。在他们背后有个障碍游乐场，栓着安全绳的人在爬一面五层楼高的墙，史蒂夫默默思索了片刻，他在想如果自己上去的话要花多长时间，三秒？四秒？他还能轻松跳下来，在地上打个滚，毫发无伤地离开。

光想想还是挺过瘾的。

等他回头时，巴基不见了。他眨了眨眼，一时有些无措，几分钟后他居然在射击摊位前找到了对方，巴基以相当专业的姿势端着气枪，一只眼眯着，砰，弹无虚发。

七十年的时光仿佛重叠了。

史蒂夫几乎屏住呼吸，他甚至不敢过去，生怕自己的行动会破坏这时空错位一般的画面。片刻后巴基抱着一只巨大的玩具熊跑过来，笑容光彩夺目。史蒂夫不禁悄悄攥了攥发抖的双手，他必须用上全部自制力才能压抑拥抱巴基的冲动。巴基跑到跟前，用玩具熊的右手捅了捅他的脸。

“我是爸比用十发子弹赢来的哦。”他捏着嗓子说。

“行吧。”史蒂夫笑道。

他的笑容里是不是露出太多爱意了？

“刚才有个金发姑娘问我是不是退伍兵来着，”巴基又说，手里比划着，“她的妆容，天，有点吓到我了——但是很好看。”

史蒂夫打量他的表情，“那你怎么回的？”

“我说‘你猜’。”

史蒂夫在内心悄悄叹气，“她一定被你迷住了。”

“是吗？”

“姑娘们都喜欢你，”他想了想，一个恶作剧般的念头呼之欲出，“你还记得多多吗？”

“上帝，”巴基苦了脸，“你不至于吧？”

史蒂夫摊了摊手，“三块钱。”

“你是个超级记仇的讨厌鬼。”

史蒂夫开怀大笑，巴基抄起玩具熊的左手捶他，趁着周围没人，他们傻乎乎地扭打了一会儿。就这么一瞬，史蒂夫盯着巴基的脸，对方的眼角弯起，脸颊闪着汗水的光芒，睫毛因为气喘还一抖一抖的——性感，要命的性感，简直是引诱。

他觉得自己盯得太久了，可巴基就是这么迷人，就是让他神魂颠倒。他沉重地吸了口气，巴基笑完了，一双晶莹剔透的蓝眼回望过来，美得像一幅画。

史蒂夫差点吻了他——差点。他都要行动了，可他踩到一个空汽水瓶。

喀拉。

他们触电般跳开了，前一刻的暧昧气氛消失无踪。巴基扭开视线，转过身，小声说他要随便挑个小孩把这玩具熊送出去。史蒂夫局促地追上他，假装自己对刚才的事情一点都不在意,“你可以问问哪个小孩叫多多。”

巴基微笑，“行啊。”

于是结束了，就这样了。他们短暂分别，史蒂夫步入礼品店买了几张明信片。他连这些东西要寄给谁都不知道，但他至少可以盯着上面的风景，假装自己不是个连亲人都没有的孤寡老人。

我九十四岁了，他想。九十四岁的年纪却连接吻的勇气都没有，多么可悲。

 

4

 

堪萨斯州，又是没完没了的牧场和田园。他们住进一家看起来不错的酒店，有套房，有小客厅，房内设施比他们很久以前住的小破公寓简直好了不知道多少倍。服务员递给他们一张卡片，背面印着WiFi密码，但没人知道那是干什么用的。史蒂夫还找到了一张情趣用品清单，等搞明白上面东西的用途时他整个人都涨红了，巴基几乎能看到一股蒸汽冲上云霄，被逗得哈哈大笑。

“老天，你的脑袋都能烧开水了。”

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，把那玩意儿塞进垃圾桶，“走吧，去吃饭。”

酒店自带的餐厅就很棒，菜色应有尽有。巴基照例和服务员调情，感到史蒂夫的视线像烙铁一样烫他的背，没关系，反正他也不是第一次这么干了。他知道这样很坏，相当于把史蒂夫的心摁在刀尖上摩擦，但他控制不住，一直都控制不住。

这简直和从前一样，他和姑娘们约会到很晚，带着一身香水味钻进他们的小公寓。史蒂夫已经睡了，单薄的身躯在被单下一起一伏。当时他的内心就被自责占据，他心想操他妈的他不能再这么下去了，他应该立马把史蒂夫叫起来告诉他自己爱他，然后他们私奔，躲到什么荒山野岭去，躲到北达科他去，对，然后就再没有人会把他们关进精神病院了。

但等他一觉醒来，酒醒了，他就不敢再想这个。于是一如既往，循环往复。后来史蒂夫变大了，变成了只在性幻想中出现的希腊神祗，接着卡特也出现了。他当时真的松了一口气，心想他终于不用再找更多女孩替自己伪装了，史蒂夫会离开他的，绝对会的。

但他失算了。

“嘿，”一只手在他眼前晃了晃，“你走神了。”

巴基眨了眨眼，阳光洒在落地窗上，吧台在眼前伸展，史蒂夫坐在不远处继续盯着他。他再眨眨眼，一个陌生女孩冲他微笑，他咬住嘴唇，低声说了一句“抱歉”。

“没关系，”对方好奇地打量他，“把你的手机给我？”

巴基勉强递过去，他还在偷瞄史蒂夫。

“咦，你都不开机吗？”

女孩在他的手机上敲敲打打。史蒂夫抱臂胸前，冲他投来一道审视般的眼神。像以前每一次一样，巴基耸耸肩，冲他露出自己的招牌表情：自信满满的微笑。

他自己都觉得这个笑容很假。

“给你，”女孩把手机还给他，“我的号码。记得打给我哟。”

巴基接过来，继续假笑，向她道别。回到座位时他们的餐点差不多都上齐了，史蒂夫心绪不宁地切着牛排，餐刀不时碰到盘子。两个人都沉默不语，巴基轻轻咬着两腮的肉，免得表情泄露他的想法。他现在该说些什么呢，是若无其事地和史蒂夫聊那个女孩，还是赶紧找个新话题？

他真想喝一杯。

“她怎么样？”令他意外的是，史蒂夫居然是主动开口的那一个，“晚上你会约她出去吗？”

“不。”

在巴基意识到之前，他已经脱口而出，“不，呃，我是说——你觉得呢？”

“什么？”

巴基舔了舔干涩的嘴角，“你觉得我应该去吗？”

“这是你的事，”史蒂夫的眉毛拧成一团，“你自己决定。”

巴基吸了口气，然后才意识到自己屏住了呼吸。该死，每次遇到这种情况，他的伶牙俐齿、他那天生就跟涂了蜜一样的嘴瞬间哑巴了，他就像一个被训话的小女生一样笨嘴拙舌，自惭形秽，必须花好几分钟重新整理，把那些掉到地上的伪装一样样捡回来。

“不去也行，”他耸了耸肩，声音平稳无波，“她不是我喜欢的类型。”

末了他挤出一个微笑，自鸣得意地摩挲自己的下巴，仿佛他依旧站在舞池中央，所有女孩都对自己趋之若鹜，而他只不过是随口拒绝了其中一个。

他自认为伪装得很好。

但史蒂夫依旧凝视着他，一分钟，两分钟。

“我们谈谈。”

声音让巴基的心脏一沉。

“……谈什么？”

“巴克，”史蒂夫叹了口气，用上了不容置疑的口吻，“你知道，我们不能一直逃避下去的。”

静默，对坐无语。

如果那辆车没有经过，如果他们没有同时瞥到那上面的广告贴画，也许巴基已经缴械投降了。犹如每一个四十年代的不眠之夜，他总是在史蒂夫或而严厉或而温柔的攻势中放弃抵抗。那时他们躺在床上，彼此爱抚，一言不发，仿佛逃进了一个与外界隔绝的茧里。天一亮所有的假象都化成了灰，他们同时陷入懊悔，谁也不提晚上发生的事，挂在喉头的“我爱你”重重地扑了一空，颓然而返。

某种意义上，那辆车救了他。

“美国队长巡回纪念展览？”巴基叫出了上面的横幅，他站起来，两手按在玻璃上，根本不敢相信眼前所见，“他们办了你的展览？”

“也许还有一个美国队长，”史蒂夫木楞楞地望着窗外，“也许……呃，我死后，还有很多？”

他们面面相觑。

一股兴奋之情油然而起，就像一间安全屋，把刚才战战兢兢的心情全都堵在了外头。巴基用自己都难以接受的声音嚷道，“我们去吧，”他盯着外面，红白蓝三色的盾牌标志刺痛了他的眼球，“走吧，史蒂夫，难得的机会，快走吧。”

* * *

 

他们赶到的时候，展览还有一小时就要关门了。

说真的，他们不该来的，里面每一件东西，甚至每一道配色都像沉甸甸的铅块一样拉扯着史蒂夫的胃。他醒过来还不到一个月，你猜怎么的，他上个月还在用的水壶，他放在行军床上的换洗衣物，还有他的体检证明，全都齐刷刷地罗列在柜子里了。他讨厌这种感觉，这里与其说是博物馆不如说是停尸间，这些都是尸体，他自己的尸体。

他的内脏一阵翻腾，一股作呕的冲动只往上冒。他前倾身体，半趴在玻璃柜上，眼睛盯着一只生锈的指南针——佩吉的照片，天哪，他们甚至发现了这个。他捂住嘴，感觉有人解剖了他，把他的内脏依次陈列在架子上，冰冷的解说牌告诉大家这是美国队长的眼球，这是美国队长的心脏——

他艰难地呼出一口气，再吸回来，咬紧牙关止住眼角的湿润。忽然他听到一阵踉跄的脚步声，是巴基，巴基跌跌撞撞地走了。他赶紧追过去，一把攥住巴基的右臂，巴基回头看他，眼睛通红得吓人，史蒂夫一句话也说不出口，他们就像两个刚从战场下来的伤员一样彼此搀扶，磕磕绊绊走向长椅，扑通一声，他们同时跌坐在椅子上。

巴基死死盯着自己前方的地面，“这是个糟糕的主意。”

“是啊。”

他们依偎在一起。夕阳西下，窗外亮起迷蒙的橙黄色。音响播放着舒缓的音乐，导游举着小旗，年幼的孩子带着美国队长的面具，与他们的父母一起慢慢朝出口的方向走。史蒂夫盯住一个拿着巴基熊的孩子，巴基熊，他都不知道现在还在生产这个。他想起刚才看过的介绍，美国队长和他的朋友巴基，一同沉眠在北极某一处……

他蜷缩起来，胃里一阵痉挛。

“别再想了，”巴基伸出一只手搂住他的肩，低头擦了擦眼睛，“我都能听到你大脑里的齿轮咔咔作响的声音了。”

他的嘴角抽动了一下，挤出一个微笑，“我没事，”他轻轻向外呼气，“只是有点……你知道，陷进去了。”

“我明白，我也这样，”巴基往他这边挪了挪，“我想起一件事……这像不像以前，你逞强打架结果哮喘发作，我把你救下来带到路边坐着，结果路人还以为是我打了你？”

史蒂夫轻笑出声，“你居然还记得。”

“那时我们几岁？十岁？”

“十一岁，夏天，后来你带我去偷冰淇淋吃。”

巴基回忆起当时的窘境，低头发笑，脸颊泛起愉悦的淡红色。一眼望去，史蒂夫意识到这颜色和外面的夕阳如此相似，他的手指发痒，急需一支画笔把这一切都画下来，可下一秒——

咔嚓。

快门声。

事实显而易见，如果两个英俊的成年男性在二十一世纪的博物馆里搂抱在一处，就会被人拍照。听到声音的时候史蒂夫身体都僵了，他没找到是谁在拍他们，但有一群女孩咯咯笑着跑开了。

“什么——怎么回事？”他第一个反应是拽起巴基躲进廊柱背后，左右四顾，压低声音，“她们是什么意思？”

巴基脸颊苍白，也没了主意，“也许现在去警察局举报基佬有奖金？”

他声音大了点，“基佬”两个字也许是被过路人听见了，他们窃窃私语，还狠狠剜了他一眼。

史蒂夫慌忙捂住他的嘴。

“上帝，我们不会被抓吧。”巴基的嘴唇在他的指尖下蠕动，湿漉漉的，史蒂夫感觉一股热度直奔下身，拜托了，别是现在。他做了个深呼吸，集中思绪，想象弗瑞最终来警察局找他们，美国队长和巴恩斯中士因为犯了鸡奸罪，被关在两个密不透风的小隔间里，神情尴尬，抬不起头。

“我们快走。”

 

5

 

他们回到酒店房间，还没开灯，史蒂夫突然警惕地把巴基拉到身后。

“谁？”他对着黑暗低吼。

床上坐着一个不速之客。

“我没有恶意。”一个男人举起双手，向他们走来。巴基摁下了顶灯开关，柔和的暖光洒在男人的黑色西装上，也洒在他手里的神盾局证件上。

“菲尔·寇森，”他冲两人微笑，“神盾局探员。”

短暂的握手，寇森轮番打量他们两人，气氛变得有些诡异。“……先坐吧。”巴基干巴巴地说。他们在客厅坐下来，本着基本的待客之道，巴基给寇森接了杯水，对方笑着接了，眼神却自始至终都黏在史蒂夫身上。不得不说，他看史蒂夫的方式有点让人毛骨悚然。

巴基只见过一次这种表情，那是在三十年代，他认识的一个姑娘用同样狂热的眼神盯着海报上的贝蒂·戴维斯，说那是她的偶像。

“你在监视我们。”史蒂夫眯眼。

“只是以防万一，”他解释说，“两位放心，我们自始至终都保持着必要的距离，并未侵犯二位的隐私。”

隐私，真有趣。

史蒂夫挺直脊背，“那么又是什么让你改变了主意？”

“这张照片。”寇森说，他拿出照片的同时史蒂夫和巴基都变了脸色。这就是一小时前在博物馆发生的事情，他们搂抱在一起，姿势亲密。拍摄角度看不清巴基的脸，但史蒂夫的面孔清晰可见，旁边还配了一段文字：哇哦，他是不是有点像美国队长？

“神盾局用最快速度阻止了它的传播，”寇森用上了公事公办的语气，“你们的身份还是秘密，但并不代表你们绝对安全，就像刚才一样，有人可能认出美国队长。平民能认出来，罪犯也能认出来。因此——”

史蒂夫挑眉，“我们应该被关在玻璃罩里。”

寇森一时噎住。别怼他。巴基单手按在史蒂夫肩上，后者扫他一眼，嘴角绷得更紧了。

“我不是那个意思，罗杰斯队长，”寇森试图缓和语气，“神盾局不会限制你们的人身自由，只是——你们应该对现代社会潜在的危险有所防范。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“比如不可以像死基佬一样在公共场合搂抱？”

寇森第二次被噎住了，“你最好不要说那个词——”

“什么词？”

“死基佬，”寇森拧紧眉头，“这是一个非常……非常脏的词，意味着极大的侮辱。”

巴基瞬间怒火中烧，全身骨骼嘶嘶地发着抖。这回换史蒂夫拉住他，强行把他按回椅子上，巴基咬紧牙关试图闭上自己的嘴，他的脸扭曲了，在闭上眼默默数了五个数之后，他才默默控制住自己不把平生最难听的脏话扔在寇森脸上。

他真是小看现代社会了，极大的侮辱？操。

“我不知道你们以前对少数群体……呃，是怎样的看法，”寇森似乎在小心斟酌用词，“你们心里怎么想我不介意，但无论如何现在不能提那个词了。”

“我明白了。”史蒂夫冰冷地说。

“我也是。”巴基低着头，努力压下心中泛起的酸涩。

他突然觉得很累。

“我给你们找了个现代顾问，”寇森推给他们一张名片，“13号特工，她会明确告诉你们什么事是可以做的，什么时候该说什么话。”

“不，”史蒂夫坚定地摇头，“我们不需要第三个人。”

“反正她也会跟着的，”寇森耸耸肩，“放心，她很可靠。”

史蒂夫慢慢陷进椅子里，叹息。

而巴基只盯着名片上的照片。

“不打扰二位了，晚安，”寇森起身行了个礼，“哦对了，别总是关着手机，保持联络，好吗？”

没有人起身送他。

* * *

 

“她是她的亲戚，”巴基空洞地开了口，“女儿？不对，孙女？我猜。她们长得很像。”

史蒂夫没说话。

“为什么选她，这是什么暗示吗？”

“……我想不是，”史蒂夫疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“也许他们只是觉得我们不会排斥和过去有关联的人，就这样。”

巴基扫他一眼，眼皮下有根神经跳个不停，“你该打给她。”

史蒂夫愤怒地抬眼。

巴基无所畏惧，“和她聊聊，万一你们聊得来呢？”

“你把我当成什么了？”史蒂夫被彻底激怒，猛地站起来，“我就这么饥渴？我就这么离不开女人？”

“我不是那个意思！我没有——”巴基垂死挣扎一般抵赖着，“我只是觉得那样更好。”

“好在哪里？”

巴基答不上来，他只能气势汹汹地咬着牙齿，假装自己有一万个正当理由。

“为什么？”史蒂夫逼近了，“早在1934年你就知道我的想法了，如果你还不清楚，那么飞机坠毁前的那一刻——”

“我知道！”

“——我说我爱你，所以为什么？”史蒂夫用力扳住他的肩，“为什么你还想把我往外推？”

是啊，巴基冷笑着，他为什么要把史蒂夫往外推？他自己都不知道为什么，就当是他怕了还不行吗？他只是说了句死基佬就被操蛋的神盾局警告了，快一百年了，一百年这帮混蛋还是不肯放过他，史蒂夫也不肯放过他，他简直被夹在中间前后撕扯，他到底要怎么样才能让他们满意，才能让史蒂夫满意？

一股腥味泛进他嘴里，弥漫着恶毒的气味，“我们一开始就不该相爱，”他像毒蛇一样嘶嘶地说，“如果我们只是朋友，普通朋友，这一切就解脱了！”

史蒂夫的脸瞬间失去血色。

“你想结束这一切？”他声音嘶哑。

“如果我说是呢？”

史蒂夫厉声说，“你撒谎。”

巴基已经怒极反笑，“说真的，我们本来也没在一起，何必像个娘娘腔一样扭扭捏捏？”

史蒂夫扭开视线。

静默，心痛如绞。巴基甚至有种从阳台跳下去的冲动，太疼了，疼到想一头撞死，天，甚至疼出了一股子快感，他咬紧牙关，手抖得不像话。

“让我静静。”史蒂夫最后说。

巴基立刻转身，他听到背后发出一声窒息般的抽噎，别回头，别回头。他擦去愤怒的泪水，一鼓作气走向门口，手放在门把上。一声巨响吓了他一跳，是史蒂夫，史蒂夫一拳捶烂了衣柜门板。

“操你的巴恩斯！”对方破口大骂。

“操你！”巴基回头嚷道，可下一秒他看到的却是一脸泪水的史蒂夫，这幅画面就像一把尖刀一样正正扎进他的痛处，他呆住了。

上帝，他们这是在干什么啊？

他跌跌撞撞上前，史蒂夫不由分说一把搂住他。天啊，他们像两个傻子一样抱成一团，简直愚蠢之极，史蒂夫的大手伸进他的发丝里，粗鲁地揉来揉去。巴基不争气地呜咽了一声，他的脸泛起苦涩和焦灼，又被泪水一刺激，简直像冰块落进熔岩，疼得血肉模糊。

“对不起，”他不知所措地呢喃着，“很多都是气话，对不起。”

“我知道，我知道，”史蒂夫哽咽着，居然挤出了一个脆弱的笑，“反正这也不是你第一次要和我分手了。”

巴基绝望地闭眼，他的脑海里浮现出1935、1938，还有1941和1943，天，他们“分手”的次数简直数不胜数，但是没人能阻止他们重新走到一起，即便是战争，死亡，长达七十年的封冻。

“太可怕了，”他喃喃，“简直像永生不灭的诅咒。”

史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，带着他踉跄倒向大床。“你这个不管不顾的混蛋，”巴基嘶哑地咕哝，他能感觉到血液直冲下体，升起的欲望试图遮蔽其他一切，“该死，你明明听到神盾局的说辞了。”

“那又怎么的，”史蒂夫吻住他，“我就是个死基佬，我不在乎，难道你会去报警或者我会去吗？”

巴基呜咽起来，史蒂夫已经拉下了他的裤子，套弄着他，另一只手按在他凸起的乳头上。巴基的脑子不动了，每一次碰触都让他呻吟一次。天知道他有多么渴望这个，是史蒂夫在抚摸他，是史蒂夫。

他的手火热而有力，推挤他的臀部，摸索，挤压，让巴基的脊椎因快感而颤抖。他从床头柜上拿过了什么东西，巴基听见瓶盖打开的声音，支起上身想要看清楚，但那只粗鲁的大手再一次按下来，史蒂夫的嘴唇接踵而至，他饥渴地吻着他，好像明天就是世界末日。

“窗帘——”巴基晕头转向地说，“我们——不能被，看到……”

史蒂夫短暂起身，这时巴基已经迫不及待地抓过润滑剂，翻身，他那早已湿漉漉的老二蹭着床单留下一串可疑的水渍。他想也没想就把手指捅进自己屁股里，就像以前在战区，他们冒着被发现的风险在野外苟合，巴基必须摇晃着屁股迫使自己用最快速度吃下史蒂夫的阴茎，他给自己扩张，低喊史蒂夫的名字，呼啸的夜风吹拂他一丝不挂的屁股，令他羞耻也令他更为兴奋。

但现在没有夜风，也没有意大利的森林，他依旧好想要，腰肢扭动，喉咙发出渴望的吸气声——

“巴基，巴基，天啊，”史蒂夫回来了，“你已经等不及了吗？”

他匆匆爬上床，推开他的手，一根拇指迅速按下他入口处的肌肉。巴基大声叫起来，熟悉的扩张感，那么美好，那么怀念。他的脸颊死死抵着光滑的床单，臀部抬得更高，“是的，就是那里……哦求你，求你了，宝贝。”

史蒂夫放入第三根手指，润滑液制造出粘稠的水声，听起来刺激又肮脏。“就是这样，就是这样……”他不断追逐着史蒂夫的碰触，后者抽了一大口气，拔出手指，换上了硬挺的超级士兵阴茎。

“转过来，”他喘着粗气下令，“我要看着你的脸，巴基。”

巴基照做了，他的脸上全是泪水，旧的新的交叠在一起仿佛洪水过后的河滩。一定很丑，他想，但史蒂夫倾身下来不顾一切地吻住他，双手沿着他的肋骨下滑，扶起他的大腿，接着，阴茎长驱直入。

巴基一定叫出了哭腔。

酒店隔音吗？会有人报警吗？很快他就顾不上想了，史蒂夫缓慢抽插，像是活塞一样把他脑子里的恐惧和担忧全都挤了出去。他抬起头来，电灯在高处颠簸摇晃，史蒂夫的眉间滴下汗水，嘴里随着每一次律动低声咆哮，倾泻出一大串乱七八糟充满爱意的废话。突然，巴基挺直上身把他按下来接吻，史蒂夫的牙齿在他脸颊上啃来啃去，舌头滚烫，那根粗壮的老二滑进更深处，太深了，像是要捅进巴基的肺里挤走里面所有空气。“我快到了，”他呜咽着，“快了，史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”

他射了出来，精液弄脏了彼此的小腹。与此同时史蒂夫猛地前冲，死死掐着巴基的双肩，那地方肯定腰留下淤青了，但没人在乎。巴基瘫软下去，史蒂夫继续操他，结束的时候他向前倾身，一遍又一遍地吻着巴基的脸，直到巴基有点不耐烦了，伸手埋进他乱蓬蓬的金发里，推开他。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫侧身躺下来，他们现在都是黏糊糊的一团，又脏又热，但依旧四肢纠缠，“还好吗？”

巴基低声笑了，“抱歉我不想破坏现在的气氛，但吵架加做爱实在是……我也不知道怎么说，有点糟糕？”

“你是个笨蛋。”

巴基用脚尖踢他，“别在我发表感想的时候打断我。”

史蒂夫也笑了，继续亲吻他的脖子，“你有什么感想？”他含糊不清地问。

巴基转朝他，稍微支起上身，“你还记得我们十九岁的时候曾经计划离开纽约吗？”

“记得，”史蒂夫点点头，“最后以没钱告吹。”

“那时候我们只是两个傻小子，害怕警察，害怕抢劫犯，害怕中西部的空气会要了你的命。你舍不得你妈妈留下来的房子，我也舍不得我刚找到的工作。”

“你只是在修理店打工。”

“对，只是给人递个扳手，”巴基哈哈笑了，“但现在不一样了，现在的我们，无所畏惧，无牵无挂。”

“你是说……”史蒂夫眉头微蹙，“我们离开美国？”

“随便去哪儿，藏到一个荒无人烟的地方。”

史蒂夫停顿了好一会儿，“或者，”他微微抿嘴，“我们继续。”

“继续？”

“继续旅行，继续做我们想做的，如果他们硬要阻止——”他深吸了一口气，“我们就战斗。”

巴基愣住。

“我可以和任何人对着干，”史蒂夫咬着牙说，“七十年，七十年，我被该死的战争夺走了家人、朋友、一切，这段感情是我唯一留下的东西，没有人可以夺走，为了它我可以不顾一切。”

巴基呆呆地望着他，深吸一口气，用手背抹去眼角的泪水。“好，”他哽咽着说，胸口灼痛，是好的那种痛，最好的，他巴不得更痛一点让自己永远都不会忘了这一刻，“好，”他一遍遍重复，“好。”

“我们战斗。”

他粗暴地吻住史蒂夫，翻身骑上他，让他半勃的老二第二次滑入自己体内。史蒂夫嘶声抽气，钳子一样的大手掐住巴基的腰身。天已经快亮了，街上传来轮胎碾过水泥路的动静。他们的手机依然关机，也许神盾局的探员就住在隔壁，没关系，无所谓，他们只顾着做爱，仿佛想从对方身上抓到最后一丝慰藉，从而摆脱这个光怪陆离的世界，摆脱死而复生的诅咒，相互纠缠，直到永远。

 

6

 

第一次与13号特工碰面时，她看起来不怎么高兴。

“你们为什么要破坏酒店家具？”

“意外。”巴基咕哝。

史蒂夫看着别处。

13号眯眼，接着她拿出手机，“罗杰斯队长，巴恩斯中士，我还是要重申一次，手机只是一个常见的生活必需品，保持开机，行吗？这样酒店就能直接联系你们而不是找上我了。”

史蒂夫哼了声，“都一样。”

13号挑眉。

“我知道你们用手机监视我和巴基，我不傻，”史蒂夫说，“我还肯带着它已经不错了。”

13号眉毛扬得更高了，“我不否认这个，但那只是安全起见。”

果然是卡特家的，精明干练。巴基倒是不反感她这咄咄逼人的样子，但史蒂夫是个遇难则上的典型，他深吸口气摆出了“失望脸”，巴基忙伸手按在他肩上，压下了他即将出口的刻薄话。

她接过他们的手机，按下开机键，浏览着那些花里胡哨的小图标不知道在想些什么。巴基打量她，她的发色和佩吉不一样，金发，史蒂夫更青睐于深色头发。其实自从见到她起他就忍不住把她和佩吉放在一起比较，要是在昨天以前，他体内某些罪恶的相亲情结恐怕又要蠢蠢欲动，不过今天他释然多了，不好意思女士们，现在史蒂夫归他了。

“你们的车停在哪儿？”她归还了手机，抬头四顾，“后面的路程我和你们一起。”

“十分荣幸。”史蒂夫假惺惺地说。

巴基给她指了个方向，随后说“我去买咖啡”。他和史蒂夫默契地在咖啡店门外碰头，“怎么办？”他压低声音，“让她跟着吗？”

“她又做不了什么，最多打打小报告。”

“她的公文包里有把枪。”

“那又如何？”史蒂夫几乎笑了，“我们就没有吗？”

* * *

 

在享用完美味的早餐咖啡后，史蒂夫开启转向灯，汽车驶回高速公路上。太阳渐渐升高了，空气里裹挟着荒野的气息。巴基带上他新买的墨镜，对着后视镜理了理头发，觉得自己真是见鬼的英俊透顶。相比之下，史蒂夫戴墨镜就诡异得像个黑帮大佬，他们在镜片后边交换一道秘密眼神，13号坐在后排，翻检着公文包，若有所思。

“我们开始吧，”她突然开口，“这几周你们对二十一世纪有什么心得体会吗？”

“没什么。”史蒂夫回答。巴基则笑起来，“我们需要写报告吗？”

“不用，”令人意外的是，她也弯了弯嘴角，“那我们先从历史讲起。”

她讲二战胜利后的世界大事，在其中融合了神盾局的历史，枯燥乏味，听得人直犯困。史蒂夫问到咆哮突击队，可她只能回答谁死了或者谁活着，其他内容用她的话说就是“尚未解密”，让两人心情郁卒，只想感慨时代变迁，往昔不在。

他们渐渐不语，孤独地盯着窗外的山脉。

13号忽然话锋一转，“前面转进34号国道，可以去落基山国家公园，”她说，“你们打算去吗？”

两人交换了一道视线。“建议你们提前准备好露营用品。”她又说。

“你要一起来吗？”

她耸耸肩，像是在说“显而易见”。

史蒂夫嘴角下撇，“或者我们可以花上一天随便走走，野餐什么的。哦，二十一世纪还允许野餐吗？”

13号似乎没听出他语气中的讽刺，“有专门划分的野餐区，哦对了，这里可以体验骑马。”

两人同时露出嫌恶的眼神。“我骑过马。”史蒂夫说。巴基也哼了声，“在奥地利，我俩的屁股都快被磨平了。”

“滑雪呢？”

“阿尔卑斯。”巴基说，话音刚落他和史蒂夫都想到了什么，“你还记得那个吗？”史蒂夫撞撞巴基的肩，后者回以顽皮的眨眼，他俩同时开怀大笑起来。

13号狐疑地瞪着他俩。

当天他们把时间都耗在这里了。13号教他们使用APP查询旅游攻略，史蒂夫扭头去商店买了纸质地图。13号说最好去买专业的登山设备，史蒂夫穿着牛仔裤就踏上了缆车。13号让他们尽量别与他人交流，史蒂夫微笑着帮一个推婴儿车的女士撑开门，收获了一大串谢谢，他还拉着巴基追上去，与对方边聊边走一路逛到野餐地点。

13号只能像个保姆一样跟着他。

午后，他们在湖畔散步。“一开始你说要和神盾局对着干，我以为只包括弗瑞和寇森，”巴基悄悄对史蒂夫说，“你连他们安排的导游都不放过？”

“导游，”史蒂夫咂摸着这个词，哧哧发笑，“你比我还刻薄。”

“行吧。特工。”

史蒂夫耸肩，“她破坏了我们的约会。”

“当个成年人吧。”巴基瞪他。

史蒂夫笑得更厉害了，趁周围人不注意，他在巴基嘴上偷了一吻。“我会注意的。”一吻结束，他轻声说。

这天很快就过去了，傍晚时分他们回到停车场，巴基抱着他的旅游纪念品和史蒂夫有说有笑，猝不及防的一瞬，他听到爆炸声。

该死！

身体先于意识行动了，他们两个都是。巴基闪身门后，史蒂夫扑倒了一个近处的孩子。是空袭吗？他脑海中第一个念头蹦了出来，可是没有火光，没有惨叫，甚至没有战斗机低空飞过那种刺耳的啸叫声。唯一的噪音来自于史蒂夫怀中的孩子，那小姑娘咬了他，哭着从他臂弯下钻出来，直奔自己的母亲。

“怎么回事？”护林员随之赶到。

“他们要绑架我的孩子！”

两人简直百口莫辩。惶急中巴基打量周围，才看到旁边有个修理厂，一辆吉普的前盖下面浓烟滚滚，四个人围着它议论纷纷，他们看起来远不及恐慌的地步，似乎只是……焦头烂额。

都是误会。

护林员逼近史蒂夫，上下扫视他魁梧的肌肉，“你说你以为那是爆炸。”

“对……抱歉。”史蒂夫窘迫地说。

“你们是一起的？”对方看向巴基。

“是的，先生。”鞋跟“啪”地一声，巴基下意识立正了。

哦不。

对方眨眨眼，“你是军人吗？”

巴基一时语塞，史蒂夫抢着道，“是。”

“哦？你们在哪里服役？”

两人都答不上来，巴基想说107步兵团，但他怀疑自己会被当成疯子。

“美军143阿尔法部队，”一个女声横插进来，“阿富汗。”

是13号，她挤到对峙的中心，冲他们使了个眼色。巴基和史蒂夫默默退开了，由她和两个护林员交涉了五分钟，似乎出示了什么证件。接着她转身回来，示意他们一切正常。

两人在她的引领下灰溜溜回到了车上。

“我知道你们不喜欢被打扰，没办法，这是我的工作，”她开门见山地说，“如果你们再不小心谨慎，这样的事情只会更多。”

两人都没吱声，低着头。

“大家都不容易，我们各退一步吧，”她露出微笑，“明天想去温泉度假村打高尔夫吗？我想神盾局会报销全部费用的。”

 

7

 

三天后，他们来到犹他州。

不得不说，有了“导游”以后，他们的旅行终于不再像是没头苍蝇在美国地图上乱窜了。13号——现在她让他们管她叫莎伦——带他们去逛古老的神殿广场，吃墨西哥早午餐，看1999年上映的老电影（“哪里老了，那时候我都81岁了”史蒂夫咕哝）。她对两人的某些亲密举止似乎并不在意，夜里也不和他们一起住，这让两人有了充足的胆量体验夜间活动。巴基有时候会抱怨这个，他总说他做好了和神盾局开诚布公的准备，结果一拳头打在棉花上，无事发生。

“也许她只是比较迟钝，”史蒂夫耸肩，“而且我和佩吉的事不是秘密。”

“是啊，”巴基的脸色略有些阴霾，“听说她现在在加州，你打算去看她吗？”

“如果你不撮合我们？”

巴基哭笑不得，“天哪她都九十多了。”史蒂夫板起脸，巴基立马慌了，连连挥动两只手，“抱歉——不会，我不会撮合你跟任何人了，我对天发誓。”

史蒂夫瘪着嘴，一脸委屈巴巴。巴基被逗乐了，凑上去给了他一个黏黏糊糊的吻。这间小旅馆环境嘈杂，外面飘来摇滚乐，楼上不知道什么人还在不停地跺脚。偶尔住住这种亲民的设施也不错，让巴基想起他们以前住的小破公寓。哪怕是现在，他只要闭上眼都能看到那些斑驳的碎花墙纸，粗糙的、快散架的橱柜，史蒂夫曾经在那上面做饭，经年的油烟熏得天花板泛出焦糖似的颜色。他深吸一口气，回忆中的气息仿佛飘进了他的鼻腔，这让他一秒就硬了。

真要命。

史蒂夫一眼就看出了他心中所想，“哦，”对方咧开嘴，拖着长音，下一秒巴基被两只粗壮的胳膊推到了床上，史蒂夫握住他的手，一条湿漉漉的舌头立马就舔上了他颧骨周边的皮肤。巴基扭动着，灿烂地笑了，他觉得自己笑得一定像个疯疯癫癫的醉汉。他听到史蒂夫哐当一声扯掉了他的皮带，没关系，反正这里够吵。

“就把加州定为我们的终点站吧。”巴基说。

“嗯哼，”史蒂夫嘴角上扬，手指勾住他的内裤边缘，“那明天我们做什么？”

“莎伦说附近有个恐龙化石采集场。”

“行，”史蒂夫熟练地扯下他的上衣，“我们去侏罗纪逛逛。“

* * *

 

内华达州就更棒了，道路两旁的山脊简直让人叹为观止，莎伦提醒他们用手机拍照，但他们光顾着对车窗外的美景大呼小叫，史蒂夫想把它们画下来，他借了莎伦的圆珠笔和笔记本，现在那些布满横条的格子上都是他的画。

“所以为什么不拍照！”莎伦简直恨铁不成钢。

“史蒂夫讨厌手机。”巴基说。

“我没有——”声音从遥远的山谷下传来。

“他就是讨厌手机，”巴基耸肩，“还是个偷听狂。”

* * *

 

外星人公路，呃，巴基和史蒂夫全程都一脸嫌弃，觉得自己来到了三十年代初的怪物马戏团。他们经历过二战，经历过咆哮突击队，见过九头蛇用不知道是什么鬼的方形能量块制造毁灭性武器，但这里的展品都还停留在都市传说的级别，至于那些UFO，外星人照片，哦拜托，巴基只想把红骷髅扔到他们头上。

回到车里，莎伦压低了声音，“如果你们感兴趣的话，神盾局的一些项目和外星人有关。”

“长这样？”巴基举起ET的贴纸。

“不，”她朝史蒂夫努努嘴，”他那样。“

“啥？”

“听说还是个北欧神。”

“啥？！”

* * *

 

不久后，在一个星光明媚的夜晚，他们来到拉斯维加斯。

“我不建议你们去。”当巴基瞠目结舌地盯着脱衣舞男秀的招牌时，莎伦说。

史蒂夫羞红了脸。

“我十分钟后要去汇报任务，”莎伦轻敲着她自己的手机，“前面左转有个纪念品店，买两件T恤，戴上墨镜，没人能认出你们。我会和寇森说你们已经回酒店了。”

巴基看了看她，又看了看史蒂夫。

“玩得开心。”莎伦轻描淡写地说，

* * *

 

“之前我觉得她什么都不懂，现在我又觉得她什么都懂了，”巴基走出更衣室，依旧难以置信地瞪着眼，“她说的话，她有时候看我们的眼神——但是她怎么一点都不吃惊？”

“也许我们回去就会看见弗瑞坐在酒店里，”史蒂夫皱起眉，“板着脸，双手叉腰，冷哼一声说要‘和我们谈谈’。”

“前几天我试探过，她告诉我现在没有同性恋集中营了。”

“本来就不该有，集中营是纳粹的玩意儿。”

“所以……”巴基挤了挤眼，“我们要和她开诚布公吗？”

“你知道吗？”史蒂夫坏笑起来，“每次你做这个表情我都想把你摁在桌子上。”

“这里的桌子未必支撑得住我们的重量。”

“不试试怎么知道。”

“哈，然后巡逻车，警笛，拘留所，精神病院，这还真是让人‘性致盎然’啊。”

史蒂夫没顾得上答话，因为他们已经挤进了脱衣舞会场，铺天盖地的音乐和灯光吓了他们一激灵，还没等他们看清四周，一个白色的东西从天而降，正正落在史蒂夫头上。

是条丁字裤。

史蒂夫傻眼了。

巴基也傻眼了，他小心翼翼地把丁字裤从史蒂夫头顶摘下来，一群人前赴后继，冲他们鼓掌，指着他手中的东西欢呼雀跃。酒精的气味，混乱的音乐，巴基僵硬地转动脖子，看到台上五个裸男正左右晃着他们胯下的东西，一股热浪涌上他的大脑，轰，他听到蘑菇云直冲天花板的声音。

“你还在想桌子的问题吗？”他支支吾吾。

史蒂夫默默摇了摇头。

* * *

 

史蒂夫打开地图，给拉斯维加斯打了一个叉。

“能看到你们像两个小姑娘一样尖叫着逃出来，还挺值的，”莎伦挤挤眼，“对夜生活之都感想如何？”

“我们没有尖叫。”巴基阴沉地咕哝。

“也没有逃跑，”史蒂夫心烦意乱地说，“我们只是转身，走了，仅此而已。”

“行吧，”她笑了，“真的要走吗？拉斯维加斯还有很多地方你们没去呢。”

“我再也不想去了。”

“不，你们迟早会去的，”莎伦瞥了一眼他们，“拉斯维加斯是全美最容易结婚的地方。”

他们都没听懂她在说什么，和以往一样，他们以为这又是一个二十一世纪的隐晦比喻，于是史蒂夫看向窗外，巴基耸耸肩，把收音机打开了。

 

（Let's Ride Into The Sunset Together）

__I've wrangled, and I've rambled, and I've rodeoed around_ _

__我曾躁动，曾游荡，也曾迷茫。_ _

__I've never once thought of settling down_ _

__从未有过安顿成家的念想_ _

__But darlin', the moment I laid eyes on you_ _

__但是亲爱的，当视线途径你的那一刻_ _

__I knew my ramblin' days were through_ _

__我知道我流浪的日子已成过往_ _

 

“啊，我喜欢这个旋律。”巴基说。

史蒂夫轻轻跟着节奏打拍子。

 

__Let's ride into the sunset together_ _

__让我们一起奔向日落夕阳_ _

__Stirrup to stirrup, side by side_ _

__快马加鞭，携手同往_ _

__When the day is through, I'll be here with you_ _

__当白昼过去，我会在你身旁_ _

__Into the sunset we will ride_ _

__去到我们将骑往的晚阳_ _

 

8

 

又过了三天，他们躺在洛杉矶的酒店大床上，落地窗外能看到若隐若现的海滩。巴基陷在柔软的床垫里，他都快想不起睡在又冷又硬的行军床上是什么感觉了。史蒂夫平躺在他身侧，一只手伸展开来，慢条斯理地梳着他的头发。

“其实我们可以继续旅行，”巴基抬起头，嘴唇贴在史蒂夫脖颈处，“但我怕神盾局等得不耐烦了。”

“还会有机会的，”史蒂夫发出满足的哼哼声，“莎伦说我们享有法定假期。”

“法定假期，”巴基念叨着这个词，觉得它既新奇又好笑，“他们真是太把我们当回事了。”

“对啊，她还提到一个复仇者计划还是什么的，我没细问。”

巴基捏了捏对方的屁股，史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地笑了，翻了个身，搂着巴基用力往身上塞了塞，“你真的不和我去看佩吉？”

“我会去的，只是还没做好准备，”巴基轻声咕哝，“先派你去当侦察兵。”

史蒂夫吻住他的下巴，让他喉咙里发出一连串细声细气的呜咽，“我决定先和佩吉坦白。”

“什么？”巴基微微一怔，随后他退了退，拉开了彼此之间的距离，“你要告诉她？”

“向她道歉，然后——没错，我会告诉她我爱你，决定和你在一起了。”

巴基皱眉，“你知道别人也会在场对吧，会有很多神盾局特工。”

“嗯哼，”史蒂夫点点头，随后挑起眉毛，“场面会很精彩的。”

“你这白痴，”巴基骂骂咧咧地钻进史蒂夫的肩窝处，用嘴唇含住一块汗津津的皮肤，“我就在圣莫妮卡湾找个地方等你回来好了，要是警车冲进了佩吉的住所，别指望我会去救你出来。”

“你会来的。”史蒂夫眯眼。

巴基气哼哼地扒下对方的裤子，双手伸进两腿之间。史蒂夫立马就不说话了，他咧嘴笑着，扭动着，再次开口时只剩下了微弱的气音。

* * *

 

电梯缓慢上升，史蒂夫把重心从左脚换到右脚，强迫自己不要表现得太过焦虑。“您还带了花，真是太贴心了。”身边的神盾局特工说。史蒂夫暗暗松开右手，玫瑰的包装纸上浸着黏糊糊一层汗。他希望自己没有捏死这些可怜的花，于是埋头死盯着其中一朵。一股扑面而来的香味险些把他熏了个喷嚏，他有点后悔了。

过去他从没有机会给佩吉送花，那现在呢？他们已经错过了，已经没有任何可能了，说不惋惜那是在自欺欺人，佩吉是一个那么好的女孩，说实话，没人配得上她，包括美国队长。

电梯门打开，他挺起脊背，第一个走了出去。走廊光洁如新，一股药物的气味刺痛了他的鼻孔。一时间时空错位，他以为自己又回到了过去，那时他会在新兵训练营把自己搞得很惨，佩吉偶尔经过，就那么隔着走廊漫不经心一瞥，眼光交错，他能从佩吉的眼里看到一股罕见的情愫，像是欣赏——或者别的什么。

但当时他在想什么？他在想巴基，想对方要是知道自己进了军营大概会气到跳脚，但他又想，他甚至不知道巴基在哪儿，是不是还活着。

大家都是激流中颠簸的石子，没人知道明天会怎么样。

神盾局探员给他引路，走在他们平稳有序的队伍里，史蒂夫觉得自己像列队前进的士兵。他们转过很多拐角，两边全是高大的密闭门廊。终于，有一扇门是打开的，微风吹拂着窗帘，窗外是蓝天白云，轮椅上的佩吉单独坐在一小片薄而脆的阳光里，她在微笑。

史蒂夫呆呆地上前，跪下去，他们拥抱。

* * *

 

前面是圣莫妮卡海滩，游人如织，湛蓝的海水散发着暖洋洋的气息，有点类似于阳光、沙砾还有蹦跳的海豚的气味，像度假T恤上的宣传画。更远的地方，正午的光线让五颜六色的游乐设施闪闪发光，彩绘的摩天轮悠然旋转。一切都很美，美得甚至让巴基鼻子发酸，他只能深吸几口气，把地图折起来塞进裤兜里，低着头，飞快地抹了把脸。

史蒂夫去见佩吉了，莎伦有别的事要做，也好，谁也看不到他一个人黯然神伤的模样。他慢慢吸进一口带着海水咸味的空气，望着远方。要是有烟就好了，他很久不抽烟了，战前他只在白天工作的时候偷摸着抽上一两根，然后去吹冷风吹到烟味散掉再进家，因为那对史蒂夫的哮喘一点也不好——

史蒂夫。

又是史蒂夫。

天啊，他的生命里除了史蒂夫还剩下些什么？他无奈地笑了，把脸埋进被阳光晒得滚烫的胳膊里。他的手机在震，他手忙脚乱掏出它来，戳了好半天才让它安静。是莎伦发来的信息，告诉他她已经订好了晚上的座位，就他和史蒂夫两个，傍晚六点。

他们要去露天餐厅吃晚餐。

巴基担忧地抬起头来，心想要是史蒂夫失败了怎么办，要是警车真的开进佩吉的疗养院，随之而来的是拘留，审问，精神病院怎么办。说不定他们能被安排在隔壁病房，他有点自嘲地想，但紧跟着一个念头又冒出来，没有地方能关住他们，区区监禁根本不在话下。

这么一想，浑身上下顿时弥漫起一股轻松。他起身，一个戴白色帽子的男人差点撞到他的肩，对方手里一个方形盒子整个飞出去，他赶忙一把抓住递回给对方。可男人看起来魂不守舍，嘴里支支吾吾不知道是在道歉还是什么的。看他这古怪的模样，巴基觉得要么就是女朋友跑了，要么就是家里着火了。

“你还好吗？”巴基皱眉。

“没、没事。”对方撒腿跑了，巴基本能想追，殊不知沙子本来就滑，巴基一个箭步出去直接踩到了男人的鞋跟，他们两个同时失去平衡，胳膊绊胳膊腿绊着腿，齐刷刷倒在了沙滩上。对方手里的方形盒子第二次飞出去，不见了。

周围人都愣住了。

“尼尔！”另一个男人直奔过来，“尼尔你没事吧！”

“真是太抱歉了！”

被唤作尼尔的男人站起来，也顾不上管巴基，扭头就去找刚才失踪的小盒子。巴基全程摸不着头脑，半分钟后他也站起来，拍了拍身上的沙子。离他两米远的地方，尼尔一头扎进沙堆里，接着他大叫着什么，摆出欢呼胜利的姿势。

哦，看来是找到了。

巴基正打算离开，可下一秒，尼尔居然朝另一个男人跪下了。

手里托着那个小盒子。

等等——

什么？

其他人都兴致勃勃地看着，有人在鼓掌。不不不，这是他理解的那样吗？他们在求婚吗？为什么没有人指责他们，为什么没有人报警？巴基茫然四顾，只有他一个人仿佛中了咒语似的定住了，欢呼声，祝贺声，海浪一样铺天盖地。他呆呆地望着那两人，心脏跳得几乎蹦出胸口，等他意识过来时，他已经转过身去，奔跑，一如他初到二十一世纪那天的时代广场，奔跑，人群纷纷让步，奔跑。

* * *

 

“很高兴你来了，”佩吉支起一点身子，史蒂夫忙握住他的手，那双枯槁的手轻飘飘的仿佛一片羽毛，“可是巴恩斯呢？他还好吗？——他们说，你们都还活着，他也在这儿吗？”

她试图越过他向后望，史蒂夫小心翼翼地挪开身子，让她看到后面排列整齐的特工。“巴基……有事耽搁了，”他有些惭愧地说，“我会说服他来的。”

她柔声笑了，眼眸里流露出了然，可很快，她脸上的神情又被无法抑制的悲伤替代了，“我找了你们很久，”她说，“大家都说应该放弃了，但我依然在找，十年，二十年，我想我会一直找下去，可是——”

“没关系，”史蒂夫跪下去，“没关系，我明白的。”

他几乎枕在她膝盖上，她颤抖的手伸向他的脸，他的颧骨，他的眉毛。她的温柔让他抽搐了一下，有些不知所措。这时佩吉眨了眨眼，笑起来的模样依旧和以前一样明丽动人，他差点就被她的表情俘虏了，带着几分茫然回望过去，佩吉攥起手指，轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。

“你还有话要对我说吧？”

他的心事一定都写在脸上了，史蒂夫退开一点，站起来，回头望了一眼背后的特工。“我想向你道歉，”几十秒后，他才沉声开口，“关于巴基，关于1943年10月17日的那天夜晚，我向你撒谎了，他不仅仅是我的朋友，也是我的爱人。”

周围人抽了一口凉气，但佩吉神色未变，甚至一点都不意外。史蒂夫的心脏忽地一热，她一直那么聪明也那么坚强，她恐怕早就知道了。

“我和巴基的第一次接吻发生在1934年，与此同时他告诉我，不想进监狱的话我们最好只当朋友。”他停顿了一下，双拳紧握，“但我对他的感情从未变过，是的，从未，哪怕是七十年后的今天。”

嗡嗡声渐起，就像一群振翅的蜜蜂。史蒂夫尽力忽略这个，他只想看着佩吉，“我很抱歉，那天你邀请我去舞会时我应该告诉你的。”

嗡嗡嗡嗡。

“我真的很抱歉——”他深吸一口气，猛地回头，“你们是第一次见到基佬吗？”

瞬间万籁俱寂。

他带着愤怒望向那些窃窃私语的家伙，可他们大多数都没有他预想中的反应：反感、恶心、或者躲躲闪闪。史蒂夫皱起眉头，内心中升起一点小小的疑惑，没等他思索清楚，一个看起来很年轻的特工开了口，“队长，我们现在不用那个词了……”

“哪个？”史蒂夫咬紧牙关。

“死基佬……什么的，”对方犹疑着清了清喉咙，“就像现在也没人提‘黑鬼’这样的字眼了，您最好不要那么称呼自己，这很无礼，对双方都是。”

“什么？”史蒂夫嘶声说。他脑海中开始涌现一些画面，美国队长展览，路人的眼神，寇森的警告，哦，该死，这是不是意味着……

“而且现在LGBT人群可以结婚了，”对方说，“对，包括同性恋。”

所有人都看着他，整个房间再次变得落针可闻。渐渐的，史蒂夫的脸因为羞耻而涨红了，血液在他的脑袋里急速奔流，他的肺叶刺痛，嘴唇颤抖，呼气，吐气，呼气，吐气。一股难以言喻的恐慌感贯穿他全身，他在做梦吗？说不定他还在冰里没醒过来呢。现在是什么情况？他们在笑什么？天，他到底应该怎么办啊？

一只手把他拉到身边，是佩吉，他僵硬地转动脖子，正正迎上她温和的笑。

“去找他吧，士兵。”

史蒂夫的鞋跟哐当一下，他立正了。

然后他转身，跌跌撞撞地推开一群人，冲出了房间。

* * *

 

奔跑。

圣莫妮卡广场黑压压站满了游客，他在狂奔中左右四顾，时装、香水，酒吧，爱马仕、卡地亚、香奈儿，无数词汇像子弹一样射入他的眼。白晃晃的墙壁，白晃晃的顶灯，白晃晃的自动扶梯，简直就像用上万件瓷器垒成的高档迷宫。他跑上扶梯，汗水顺着额头直往下淌，走廊上一伙人大惊小怪地瞪着他看，他跑进最近的珠宝店，扑在玻璃柜台上，伸出食指指着里头的钻石戒指，“刷卡，赶紧。”

他甚至没顾得上挑戒指的款式，没关系，他和史蒂夫就算套着塑料钥匙扣也能结婚。收银员似乎一直在犹豫要不要报警，直到巴基掏出卡来打消她的疑虑。恍惚间他想起他不应该用神盾局的卡，他有存款，不过放到现在可能就值几块或者已经被政府征收了。不管了，他暗暗咬牙，他会还上的，迟早会还上的。

奔跑。

他扔掉了碍手碍脚的包装纸袋，死死攥着那个巴掌大的小盒子。拦下出租车，他跳上去，用十万火急的口气报出了目标地址。司机惊恐地回望他，他现在的表情八成要杀人了，“快点，”他恳求道，“再快点，拜托了。”

出粗车猎豹一样窜出去，他的心脏怦怦直跳，震得他的骨骼也嗡嗡作响。一辆公交车轰隆隆疾驶过来，短暂遮蔽了车窗外的光线。他盯着自己手中的盒子，亮起，暗淡，亮起，海风从窗外吹拂而来，他的嘴里有股焦躁的腥味。

“现在男人和男人能结婚吗？”他突然没头没脑地问。

司机一直从后视镜偷看他，闻声吓了一跳，“能，”对方说，咬着下唇，“能吧，我想。”

巴基的心脏跳得更厉害了，天，如果他有心脏病的话他搞不好已经晕厥倒地了。“谢谢，”他再次开口，差点咬到自己的舌头，“谢谢。”

司机又看了看他。

堵车了，该死。汽车喇叭在街道上回荡不休，要命的刺耳。他看了一眼时钟，下午四点，也许还要一小时，漫长的一小时，六十分钟，三千六百秒！天啊，他突然之间害怕起来，他怕着三千六百秒里发生什么意外，战争爆发了，世界毁灭了，或者更要命的，史蒂夫回心转意了。不行，詹姆斯巴恩斯，不行，你他妈熬了快一百年才熬到这里，最后的几步路了，最后了。

他深深吸气，左右腿抖动不止。不能再等了，他掏出所有的纸钞一股脑扔到驾驶座上，拉开车门，密密麻麻的车流一眼望不到头。

奔跑。

行道树翠绿的枝叶伸向天空，四周的建筑整整齐齐仿佛罗列有致的蛋糕，玻璃窗因反光而发亮，像落日一般映出明媚的橙黄色的光影。他在光影中奔跑，两千码，一千码，五百，就快到了。他浑身发烫，上气不接下气，逐渐逼近的建筑台阶上史蒂夫正好出来，一眼看到他，眼睛突然焕发出神采。

巴基脚步踉跄冲到他跟前，“巴基！”史蒂夫似乎陷入了某种不知所措的狂喜之中，张口结舌，“巴基，你听我说，他们告诉我——”

巴基直接跪下了。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他眼睁睁地看着巴基掏出那个汗津津的小盒子，天鹅绒被汗水浸得仿佛廉价货色，但巴基脸上的表情完全真诚，眼睛闪闪发亮，让人联想起午后灿烂的日光。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，”他上气不接下气地开口，“我们结婚吧。”

 

9

 

三个月后。

史蒂夫摁着右耳处的耳机，“我需要支援！”

“来了。”巴基沉声回应，透过狙击镜他能清楚地看见那只偷袭史蒂夫的变异螳螂。绿色的粘液爆开，史蒂夫被浇了个透湿，巴基站在远处的高楼上微微吐了吐舌头，他也不想的。现在史蒂夫杀出重围冲上街道，浑身滴滴答答，活像刚从疯狂的蛋糕派对上跑出来。

“还好这玩意儿没有腐蚀性，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，“托尼，快！”

钢铁侠装甲呼啸着划过天空，导弹接踵而至。又一个虫巢被破坏了，巴基翻滚着躲开腾空的气浪，绿色肉团散发着一股令人作呕的焦臭，扑通扑通打在水泥地上，形状像极了他上周吃过的猕猴桃果冻，回忆中的气味和现在的空气融合在一起，呃呕。

“我再也不要吃果冻了。”他咕哝。

“是所有的果冻还是只限于斯塔克搞出来的玩意儿？”克林特问，他正躲在隔壁立交桥上嗖嗖放冷箭，“至少我还喜欢其他的果冻，比如椰果冻，牛奶冻——”

浩克从天而降，将他身侧的水泥路面砸得龟裂，“浩克！恨！牛奶！”一只会飞的螳螂恰好掠过，他猛地跳起抓住他的尾部。巴基目瞪口呆地看着浩克远去，越飘越远的吼声有股谜一般的喜剧效果，让他有点想笑。

“他会一路飞到新泽西去吗？”

“巴基，你那个地方不安全！”史蒂夫大叫，“托尼！”

“你们才刚刚嫌弃过我的果冻，”托尼哼了声，飞向巴基以便带他离开爆炸区域，“明天我会送你们整箱无糖麦麸饼干当出柜礼物。”

他被钢铁侠扔在娜塔莎旁边，黑寡妇正忙着用子弹教训那帮虫子。“Привет красавица.（嗨，美女）”他朝她挤挤眼。

“Привет.（嗨）”对方微微一笑。

“我在欧洲战场上学的俄语，没想到能派上用场。”

一面盾牌凭空而至，美国队长跳过几尺高的障碍，徒手撕开了一只螳螂的翅膀。接着他踢起落在地上的盾牌，半空中一把抓住，然后用它锋利的边缘把另一只螳螂的脑袋砍了下来。

“别光顾着眉来眼去了！”他这才有空转向巴基，“帮帮忙，专心点！”

“Слишком сексуально, когда он ревнует.(他吃醋的模样真是性感爆棚啊).”

“嗯哼。”

两个一见如故的家伙同时露出鲨鱼般的微笑。

远处响起尖叫，一只十层楼高的螳螂从巢穴里缓步走出——最后一只了。复仇者们定了定神，昂首阔步地迎上去，巴基紧紧握着手中的枪，无名指上的戒指在他溅满粘液的枪托边微微闪烁。“让我们把它打入见鬼的地狱吧。”史蒂夫在他身侧说。

他们冲了上去。

 

* * *

 

等复仇者们回到住所，天已经半黑，城内勉强恢复了秩序。伤害控制小队正在用高温焚烧满城的绿色粘液，巴基斜靠着大厦玻璃窗，精疲力竭，昏昏欲睡。

“布鲁斯在新泽西的一个足球场里，赤身裸体，”托尼拿着手机走了进来，“你们谁去给他送条裤子。”

“我去吧。”克林特无奈地走向昆式战机。

“真是漫长的一天，”娜塔莎感慨，懒洋洋地拨了拨头发，“什么时候开发布会？”

本来已经陷进扶手椅的史蒂夫突然坐起，双手扶额，口中溢出痛苦的哀叹，“天啊，别让我想哪个。”

“我们可以两个一起开。”托尼说。

“都说了别让我们想，”巴基跌跌撞撞地栽倒在史蒂夫旁边，“我现在只想倒头大睡。”

“就这样办吧，”娜塔莎说，“两个一起，变异螳螂的发布会，还有老冰棍的出柜通告。”

巴基的脑袋跌向史蒂夫的大腿，“妈的。”

“谁让你们偷偷摸摸就结婚了，”托尼耸了耸肩，“拉斯维加斯婚礼，真有你们的，我玩得最疯的时候也只是和两个赌场兔女郎——”

“住口，”史蒂夫说，巴基压着他的腹部，他往左扭，往右扭，最后和他一起摆出一个极尽扭曲的姿势。扭曲归扭曲，但是舒服，史蒂夫捋了捋巴基的头发，后者发出满足的咕哝声。

十尺之外，托尼开始干呕，“你们让我想起人体蜈蚣。”

“什么是人体蜈蚣？”

“别搜，史蒂夫，虽然我也不知道那是什么，”巴基从他肚皮处发出声音，“二十一世纪的忠告，别搜任何托尼斯塔克告诉你的东西。”

娜塔莎哧哧发笑。

之后大家散开，各自走向自己的楼层。“罗杰斯队长，您有一条留言，”贾维斯说，“您要收听吗？”

“听。”

巴基和史蒂夫一起抬眼看着天花板。

“嗨，是我，菲尔·寇森。”

巴基傻笑了一下，“他还是那么狂热。”

史蒂夫扁嘴。

“我想说的是，尽管高层有人反对你们公开那个消息，但相信我，绝大多数人都站在支持的那一方。公关部认为，你们的故事可以给那些迷茫的人们带去最好的鼓励，而我自己，上帝，我只想祝你们幸福。”

“噢，还有，”他又说，“卡特女士回华盛顿了，她让我代替她向你们问好，以及……她希望你们照顾好彼此，有空去和她聚一聚。嗯，就是这样。”

短暂的静默，两人不约而同地站起来，踏入电梯。他们回到自己的楼层，电梯刚刚挺稳巴基就把史蒂夫拽进了屋内，挤到他分开的两腿中间，狠狠地吻上来。

“某人今天有点饥渴啊。”史蒂夫轻笑。

“闭嘴。”

他们的鼻子几次撞到一起，亲吻愈发激烈，很快两人就脚步踉跄摔到了客厅地毯上。“你想在这里继续吗？”史蒂夫挑眉，巴基整张脸压在他胸口，不由分说地往前一拱，柔软的嘴唇仿佛羽毛扫过他颈窝。

“我想去床上。”

“那就去？”史蒂夫推推他。

“又不想动。”

史蒂夫扑哧笑了，就势将他整个抱起，巴基哇哇乱叫，头重脚轻，直到对方把他放到床上，拍松了枕头往他脑袋下一塞，整个人凑上来，眉头舒展，眼底全是笑意。

巴基扭开头。

“别躲啊，”史蒂夫亲昵地扳住他的下巴，“眼睛怎么红通通的？”

明知故问。巴基再次扭头，“我刚吃了洋葱薯片。”

“傻瓜，”史蒂夫吻上来，戴着婚戒的右手摸索他的左手，与他十指相扣，“天下第一的傻瓜。”

“……闭嘴啦。”

 

END

 


End file.
